


where no one can hear us

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Outdoors, sammy wants it, wants it BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a little fun in the woods.</p>
<p>(Sam's thirteen, Dean's seventeen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	where no one can hear us

"You gotta stop moving, Sammy!" Dean practically barks the words as he wraps both of his hands around his younger brother's hips, pinning him to the seat. They're parked in the woods, in the middle of nowhere, with the lights off and he's going by the pale light of the moon but that's enough. He can still see Sam underneath him, bangs falling in front of his face and lips parted, tongue darting across them, wetting them seductively. 

Sam smirks and moves his hand to Dean's buckle, licking his lips again. "I'd stop moving if you'd hurry up and get me naked," he drawls and, fuck, no thirteen year old should have a mouth like that. It's just fucked up but, hey, that's how the Winchesters roll, right?

"If you hadn't shot up five inches over the summer," Dean grumbles, moving a hand down to play with the button of Sam's jeans, "I woulda had you naked and on your knees by now."

"S'not my fault." The words sound smug and Dean just rolls his eyes, huffing as he undoes the kid's jeans, tugging the fly down quickly. "Why can't we get  _out_   _of the car_  and do this?"

Rolling a shoulder in some sort of weird shrugging motion, Dean hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Sam's jeans and tugs him forward, leaning down as he does to catch the kid's lips in a biting kiss. He smirks when he hears Sam moan and mimics it, lifting a hand to cup his brother's jaw tightly, tilting his head back so he can kiss him deeper.

It's awkward kissing in the backseat but Sam has no complaints, so Dean keeps his mouth shut and kisses the kid harder, licking his way into Sam's mouth with a groan. A hand tangles in his hair and his head is wrenched back, lips pulled away from Sam's mouth and, fuck, that hurts but the pain goes straight to Dean's cock, which is pressing tight against the front of his jeans.

"We can't do this in the backseat," Sam breathes, nails scraping along Dean's scalp as he leans in and kisses the front of his throat, nipping his Adam's apple lightly. "I want to go outside and I want you to pin me against the hood."

Dean loses his breath for a moment; everything feels fuzzy, too hot, and he swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing against Sam's lips. He takes a deep breath when he can and shoves his brother against the seat, narrowly missing hitting the back of his head on the armrest. A growl comes from deep in his chest and he leans down quickly, biting and sucking on Sam's lips roughly, shoving a hand between them to cup his dick through his jeans.

"You really want that?" Dean pants, lips hovering over Sam's as he speaks. "You want me to get you naked, bend you over the hood, and slam my cock into that tight ass of yours? Knowing that, at any moment, anyone could pass by and see me fucking you." A shudder passes through Sam and he gasps; Dean smirks. "Oh, so you do want us to get caught, hmm? Want me to try and explain why I've got my dick in some thirteen year old's ass?"

Gasping, Sam nods and holds onto Dean's hair tightly. "Yeah," he whimpers quietly.

"Then I have to explain that, no, this little boy isn't a stranger; he's my brother. I don't think that'll go over well with anyone, do you? I mean, it's bad enough that I'm almost a fucking adult and I'm stuffing you full with my cock," Dean says, his voice cracking on a few words. 

"You're doing an awful lot of talking for someone who wants to fuck me," Sam points out and Dean doesn't have to look down to see that his baby brother is fucking smirking. He's so goddamn smug.

Dean nods and pulls away from Sam, scrambling back against the seat before opening the door. He falls out onto the ground but recovers quickly, pushing himself to his feet with a groan, clapping his hands against one another to get the dust off them. Cocking his head to the side, Dean looks at Sam with a 'what the hell are you watching for' expression, hands going to the front of his jeans as he takes another step back.

"You're serious.."

"Oh, you thought I wasn't?" Dean grins and unzips his jeans, popping the button quickly before moving his hands around, thumbs hooking into his belt loops. "Well, I guess I'll keep my dick in my pants and I won't fuck you against the side of the Impala while you beg for more..."

Just as Dean goes to do his jeans up, Sam slides out. "Wait!" he says, dropping to his knees on the ground in front of his big brother, swatting his hands away. "I believe you."

"That's a good boy, Sammy." Dean puts one hand on the back of Sam's head and tangles his fingers in the messy brown locks while the other goes to his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He pulls him forward and nearly pushes his crotch against the kid's face, laughing quietly. "You wanna suck my cock before I fuck you, baby?"

Sam nods his head and Dean cups his jaw tightly. "What do you say, sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy," Sam answers, swallowing thickly as he tugs Dean's jeans down his thighs, letting them fall around his knees. He wastes no time in doing the same with his brother's boxers and he slides his palms up the front of Dean's thighs, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock.

Even in the soft moonlight, Sam can still make out the shape of his brother's cock and he moans, feeling how hot it is in his hand. He moves it up the shaft slowly as he leans lean, pressing the flat of his tongue against the head, letting his eyes slide shut when he hears Dean growl above him. The hand on his jaw slides to the back of his head and Sam takes the head of Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Dean lets out a rush of air and tips his head back, moaning loudly when he feels half of his cock slide easily into Sam's mouth. He tightens his hold on the kid's hair and just barely pushes his hips forward, inching the rest of his length into Sam's mouth before pulling back when he gags. The hand on the back of his brother's head strokes up and down slowly as Dean drops his chin toward his chest.

"Take as much as you can," he whispers, gripping Sam's shoulder tightly as he continues to stroke the back of his head, hissing when the kid uses teeth. "Fuck, yeah -- just like that baby... You're doing so good; m'so proud, Sammy."

Humming around Dean's cock, Sam takes as much as he can before gagging and pulls off until just the head is between his lips. He sucks and teases the slit with the tip of his tongue, stroking up the shaft before going back down, squeezing the base lightly. When Dean groans and rolls his hips forward, Sam opens his mouth as wide as he can and dives back down, taking the same amount of his brother's cock as before.

A choked off noise leaves Dean's throat and he grips Sam's neck tightly. "God, you have such a perfect mouth," he babbles, moaning in between words. "So fucking perfect, Sammy. My perfect baby." 

Sam groans and moves a hand down, stroking Dean's balls slowly as he keeps sucking, working his mouth and his hands at the same pace. He moans loudly when the fingers on his neck slide up and tangle in his hair, pulling him forward until the entire length of Dean's cock is in his mouth. 

When Sam gags around his cock, Dean pulls back and lets him cough, stroking his head soothingly until he's done. Once the coughing fit is over, Sam takes the head back in his mouth and sucks messily, making a ton of noise that is fucking obscene and that Dean loves. He keeps thrusting slowly, working more of his cock into his baby brother's mouth, both hands gripping the back of his head until it becomes too much and he pulls Sam back.

"I think that's enough," Dean huffs, moving a hand down to brush the pad of his thumb along Sam's lower lip, biting down on his own. "Get up and bend over the front of the Impala."

It takes him a moment to get up but when he does, Sam goes over to the front of the car and splays his hands on the hood, sticking his ass out a little as he bends forward. He watches Dean climb into the car for a second and jumps when he hears the doors shut, closing his eyes as his body trembles in anticipation. The world around them is quiet and Sam can hear the crunch of gravel underneath Dean's boots, causing him to shiver more.

When Dean gets behind Sam, he tugs his jeans down around his ankles. "You ready for me to fuck this tight ass of yours, Sammy?" Sam whimpers and nods his head, moaning out 'yes' as he sticks his ass out toward Dean. "Such a slut for my cock, huh?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Good boy," Dean praises softly, leaning in to kiss the back of Sam's neck as he lays the bottle of lube and condoms on the hood between his hands. As he pulls away, Dean wraps his fingers around the waistband of his brother's boxers and tugs them down quickly, nudging Sam's legs with his hand until he lifts them, allowing his big brother to take his jeans and underwear off. "Such a good boy."

Sam huffs and spreads his legs once his clothes are off, pressing himself against the side of the car, licking his lips slowly. He feels the rough scrape of Dean's calloused hand slide across his wrist and he sucks in a breath, smiling at the small touch. It's not much; just enough to let Sam know that Dean wants this, that he loves him, and that it's going to be okay. It's amazing how he can say all that with one touch but when you're as close as they are, that's all you really need.

The touch is gone as soon as Sam felt it and he swallows, listening to the condom box rattle around before feeling Dean's wrist brush against his. He sucks in another breath and holds it until he hears the familiar pop of the lube, letting it out slowly as he imagines Dean slicking his fingers. That sends a shiver down his spine and Sam presses himself flat against the hood, leaning his forehead against the cool metal.

Dean slicks his fingers up and presses two against Sam's entrance, sliding into him slowly, setting the bottle of lube on the hood next to his elbow. As he pushes the two digits in, Dean wraps his free hand around the kid's hip and strokes it gently, separating his fingers when they're all the way in. He swallows hard and bites down on the fuller part of his lip when Sam moans loudly, the noise tapering off into a whimper as Dean crooks his fingers slightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm -- I'm fine," Sam whimpers, rotating his hips slowly with a loud gasp. "Hurry up, want you to fuck me...  _daddy._ "

Hearing that _one fucking_   _word_  makes Dean growl and he starts fucking Sam with his fingers quickly, scissoring them as he pulls out before pushing them back together, leaning down to kiss and bite at his brother's neck. He pants against it, whispers things like  _'good boy'_  and  _'daddy's perfect baby'_  as he stretches Sam open, tasting the salt of his sweat on his lips.

When Dean thinks that Sam's ass is good and stretched, he takes his fingers out and tears foil package open, taking the condom out quickly. He rolls the latex down over his cock, grabs the bottle of lube, and pours some into the palm of his hand before stroking it over the condom, biting his lower lip. Once every inch of the shaft is coated liberally, Dean wipes his hand on the back of Sam's shirt, laughing at the groan of protest that comes from his brother.

"Be quiet," he replies, wrapping his hands around the kid's hips, nudging the head of his cock against his entrance. That shuts Sam up and Dean lets out a breathy laugh, sliding into his brother slowly, gripping his hips tightly. Dean swallows thickly and presses the full length of his cock into Sam, making a choked off noise in the back of his throat as he leans forward, pressing his forehead between the kid's shoulders, screwing his eyes shut.

Sam's hot and tight around him, gripping like a goddamn vice, and he keeps tightening every few seconds, making Dean growl his name out. He starts moving his hips slowly, fingernails digging into Sam's skin hard enough to bruise and pull blood to the surface. Half-moons of crimson shine on the kid's skin in the soft moonlight but Dean can't see it -- doesn't even want to because that'll set him off more.

As he slides out of Sam, Dean pants and moves a hand underneath his shirt, fingers skittering up his side, nails digging in just under his ribs. He barely registers the whimper that leaves his brother's mouth, focusing instead on the constant thrust, pull out, thrust, thrust pace he's got going on... which he loses the second Sam screams his name out. It echoes in the night as he pistons his hips against his brother's ass and Dean has half a mind to put a hand over the kid's mouth to keep him quiet but he doesn't entertain the thought very long.

"Harder," Sam gasps, fingers sliding across the hood of the Impala, making a slight screeching noise as he does. When Dean starts thrusting in and out harder, he presses his hands against the metal and he throws his head back, touching Dean's. 

Giving a shaky laugh, Dean straightens up and licks his lips. "Stroke your cock for daddy, Sammy," he moans, slamming his hips against his brother's ass. 

They moan together and the sounds ring out in the night, echoing back to them after a few seconds. When Sam gets a hand between himself and the car, the noises grow louder and more frequent with his stroking and Dean's thrusting, slamming him against the car every few minutes. He whimpers, begs to be fucked harder, and asks if he can come, voice breaking.

"Yeah, baby," Dean groans, stroking a hand down the outside of Sam's thigh, dragging his nails back up. "You can come for me."

Sam lets out a sigh of relief and strokes his cock quickly, pressing his forehead against the hood once more, groaning Dean's name. He can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck, gluing his hair to the back of his head, and he lets out a loud noise, twisting his wrist as he gives himself one last stroke. 

When Sam comes, he tightens around Dean's cock and he stills his hips, buried balls deep inside his brother as he comes. He keeps relaxing and tightening, making Dean gasp loudly as he presses a hand against Sam's hip, fingertips pressing into the soft, pale skin underneath. When he feels his baby brother clench and tighten around him one last time, Dean pulls his cock out and thrusts in, groaning loudly as he comes, holding Sam's hips against his own.

They breathe together and Dean lays his head against Sam's, licking his lips and swallowing hard before pressing a kiss to the nape of his brother's neck. He straightens up and pulls out with a grunt, sliding the condom off before tying it off and tossing it somewhere in the trees. When Sam turns around and leans back against the Impala, Dean leans in to kiss his lips and chuckles against them.

"You're washing Baby tomorrow," he mutters, nipping playfully at Sam's lower lip when he starts to protest, silencing him with a kiss. When Dean pulls away, he smirks and backs up, nearly stumbling because his legs are shaky, and leans down to pull his boxers and jeans up. "C'mon, gotta get back to the hotel before dad comes home."

Groaning, Sam bends down and pulls his own jeans up, making a noise of disgust as he gets come on the denim. Dean laughs at him and ruffles his hair before going to grab the lube and condoms off the hoodie, frowning when he sees the streaks of come on the side panel. He sighs and quickly wipes it away with his knee, tossing everything onto the front seat before turning to Sam.

"You okay, baby?"

Sam licks his lips and nods, giving Dean a lazy smile. "Fine, daddy," he answers, before going to open the driver's side door and sliding in. Dean shakes his head and follows, slamming the door behind him. He starts the engine, puts the car in drive, and starts down the path they came down, smiling when Sam's head nestles against his lap.


End file.
